Currently, pixel resolution values of some high-definition display devices have reached 8K4K level (namely, 8000×4000 level, for example, 76800×4320); correspondingly, the resolution of each frame of the video image input in a display device needs to be improved, and thus, video information amount contained in each frame of image is also greatly increased.
For example, a high-definition TV with pixel resolution of 8K4K level needs video information amount 16 times more than that of a full high-definition TV at the time of signal input, and therefore each frame of image that is input needs to be divided into 16 sub-images to be respectively input, and then the respective sub-images after being input are combined/spliced for displaying.
Currently, a display signal input device of the display device adopts a random ranking and judging scheme in ranking sub-images formed by dividing an original image, and the scheme is great in computation amount and consumes a long time period.